


It All Starts Now

by MatsuokazKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay!Jean, M/M, No Homo!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuokazKun/pseuds/MatsuokazKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was 100% sure that his life couldn't get anymore complicated then it already was. That was in till he meet Mr.Sass himself Marco Bott, the hot barista working in a small coffee shop five minutes away from his dorm room. The Little Rose Café.</p><p>Jean thought he'd finally meet someone he could connect with, but the price was a lot more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts Now

**Author's Note:**

> Jean can't function without coffee and little girls piss him off.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> [My Tumblr](http://marco-hella-dead.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And the paramajean joke I got from this post](http://hanshizoe.tumblr.com/post/86245771243/im-officially-done-with-my-sense-of-humor-omg)

Are you fucking kidding me? I do not have time for this shit! Seething, I tapped my foot hard against tiled floor. Glowering at the back of the girl’s head hoping she would just shut the fuck up and move. Instead she kept insisting to the Starbucks employee that she  _needed_  her Cake Batter Frappuccino, which was defiantly not on the menu. What  _I_  need was to get my goddamn coffee and get to class.

 Not once since I started coming to this Starbucks has there been a line-up and yet here I was, with five other people, waiting for this stupid thirteen year old to order her drink and move along with her life.  Why I continue coming here of all places every morning is a mystery to me.

“But you  _have_ to be able to make this! It’s on your  _special_ menu!” The girl screeched for the thousand of time.

“I’m sorry miss but we don’t have the ingredients to make that drink.” The tall barista was sweating bullets and he cringed when the girl in front of him stomped her foot. I almost felt bad for the guy having to deal with her, almost. If my brain were fully awake, my empathy level would be a lot higher.

“But you  _have_ to!” She stomped her foot again, what is she a fucking rabbit, and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes as the barista began to sweat uncontrollably and tried to tell her again that they don’t have the almond syrup to make it. Irritated, I unlocked my phone to check the time.  _8:15 am._ Shit was it already that late?

 Continuing to glare at the girl, who seems to never stop complaining or have any intention to stop. I growled angrily, spun on my heels and marched towards the door. Fuck it. I ripped the door open causing the bell to ring loudly overhead, storming out. Glancing at my phone again, I calculating exactly how long it would take me to get back to campus. Not fast enough. Goddamnit I’m going to be so late!

I shoved my hand into my jean pocket to dugout my ear buds with one hand and scrolled through my playlist with the other. Jamming both sides in forcefully, I cranked the volume all the way up and continued my way back to campus.

Well there goes my coffee. I thought as I stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets. Looks like I’m going without my humanity for the rest of the day.

I grimaced thinking about having to deal with ‘Thing’ and ‘The Queen of Lesbians’ for the rest of the day. I groaned, briefly glanced up from my fixation on the sidewalk and locked eyes with guy passing by. Damn he was hot! Okay Jean, act cool. I fixed my most ‘Yeah I’m hot and you know it’ smirks on my face and winked. The guy’s face converted in disgust and he looked away.  I sighed looking back down at the sidewalk. Why are all the hot ones straight?

I dragged my feet sluggishly along the sidewalk. I forcefully rubbed my eye as a yawn ripped open my already cracked lips. A stream of curses choked me as my foot caught on the sidewalk. Shivering, I stuffed my numb hands into my pockets after having them jet out to get my balance back. Jesus I really need my coffee. I feel like a walking zombie.

Turning my glaze back to the world around me and I realized that I was now back on campus. Suddenly I remembered Connie screaming about a small easy to find café on campus not far form our dorm rooms. He said something about the best muffins in the world or whatnot. Huffing, I set out to find the damn place.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Was it easy to find Jean? Yeah no, I walked around for about twenty-five minutes before I actually found the damn place.

 “Not far, my ass.” I muttered as I open the door to a particularly warm shop. Taking out my ear buds, I realized that a tiny bell had alerted my presence to empty shop. Rubbing my hand together, I looked around the modern shop.

 It was a nice little place; the sign outside read ‘The Little Rose Café’. A few round tables and chairs filled the majority of the space, with a few comfy looking recliners and a coffee table in the corner. The café was painted a soft red with ‘The Little Rose Café’ written in black calligraphy on the wall above the recliners. The front counter was filled with displaces of different baked goods and sandwiches. Overhead was a handwritten menu in chalk with an array of different types and flavours of coffees.

 Shuffling towards the counter, I realized that nobody was behind it. I press my palms against the counter and peered around at the floor looking for a dead body. Finding nothing, my heels landed heavily on the floor as I slouched. Well I couldn’t blame them, I wouldn’t stand around doing nothing either.

 A small silver desk bell caught my eye. A sign was plastered on the side that read  _Ring Bell for Service_. I hesitated as I hovered my hand over the bell, then I tapped it lightly. It letting out a loud, louder then I expected, ear splitting  _ding_ that filled the air. I cringed at the sound and waited. Quickly looking around the shop, I swelled in annoyance as no sign of assistance showed up.

 Frowning, I tapped the bell twice. When no one came, a frustrated growl left my mouth as I assaulted the bell. The ear piercing dings filled the room but I did not let up till I heard a heavy set of footstep running up a hidden stairway. I stuffed my hand back into my pocket and waited for the person to come take my order, huffing.

 Wow Jean. Way to be a little shit. I rolled my eyes at my own self-commentary. Yeah well whatever, at this point I was hella late for class and was getting to be moody as fuck. Oh like your not moody right now. Shut up Kirstein.

 Suddenly, a cheery voice jolted me out of my self-bricking. 

 “I’ll be right with you!” It called out from the behind a set of doors. Oh so they were one of  _those_  people. I could feel my scowl deepen as I wondered around the café. God I hate morning people.

Glancing down at my phone, I almost cursed out loud.  _9:35 am._ Oh god! I’m so dead!

“Hi, sorry for the wait.” I jumped about a foot in the air and snapped my head around to the source of the voice.

 “Jesu-“ The words dyed in my mouth as I spotted the smiling barista behind the counter. The first thing I noticed was how many freckles that guy had. Holy shit, you could make a constellation out of those things.The second thing I noticed was just how incredibly attractive he was. My face began to feel very warm as I looked over the boy in front of me.

He was slightly taller then me with black hair draping over a set of deep brown eyes, framed by black-rimmed glasses. Countless freckles cover smooth skin, especially over his nose. My eyes wonder down to his chest, well defended my I add, to his nametag that read ‘Marco’. It was only then did I realize I was staring. Shit.

 If my face felt hot before, it sure was on fire now. My eyes widened a fraction as I ripped my glaze down to my feet.  Shuffling awkwardly back to the counter, I slowly looked back up at the fine freckly Marco.

 His head was tilted slightly to the side as if he was trying to figure something out. His brows curved downwards a bit in confusion, making his glasses slide down his nose a bit, then Marco’s smile returned to his face. Oh sweet baby Jesus could you get any hotter?

“What can I get for you this morning?” Marco’s smile made my stomach flip. My arm automatically reached up to scratch the back of my neck as I nervously bit my lip ring and looked up at the menu above Marco’s head.

 “Umm-“ The tips of my ears burned as his continued to stare at me. I twirled my lip ring between my teeth in concentration because holy shit it’s hard not to stare at him.  Way to be smooth Jean. First you stare and now your blushing like a schoolgirl. Get it together man!

I snapped my eyes back to Marco’s face then went searching for my wallet, unable to make eye contact for long periods of time. I ran my hand through my hair and mumbled, “Can I get a Medium Black eye umm,” I decided to look up at that point, that was a mistake, “coffee to go-?” My voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

 If it were humanly possible my face would have turned redder. I quickly looked back down at my shoes. What’s wrong with me? It’s like I’ve never seen been around gorgeous guys before, then again I’ve never seen someone as hot as him. I heard Marco snicker lightly as I fidgeted with my wallet, still twirling my lip ring as the beeping from Marco’s cash register filled the quite air.

 “That will be $2.50, please.” My eyes widen at the price and I look up at Marco surprised.

 “Holy shit! That’s cheap!” I gasped. Marco laughs lightly; laugh lines had appeared around his eyes. My lips tugged into a small smile.  Marco’s smile brightened and I felt myself relax.

 “That’s what most people say. As you can see,” He gestured to the empty café, “we get extremely busy in the mornings.” A small smirk formed as I reached into my wallet to out the change due. Wow, hot and sarcastic.

 Handing over the money, my hand accidentally touched Marco’s. As he drew his hand away, a warm tingling sensation replaced the areas where he had touched. I quickly retreated my hand as Marco’s smile light up his face.

 “Now if I could get your name, I’ll call you when the coffee is ready.” I cocked an eyebrow and looked around the empty place. My smirk returned as I turned back at Marco.

 “Really?” Marco smiled apologetically.

 “Shop rules.” I shrugged, putting my wallet back into my pocket.

 “Jean.” Marco’s eyebrows frowned together again.

 “John?”

 “Jéan. J-E-A-N. Like parme-Jean cheese.” Marco wrote down my name on a cup, cackling lightly at the lame joke then turned to me questionably.

 “Is that French?” I shrugged and smirked as he continued to look puzzled, and then he smiled.

 “Jeeaan~,” Marco rolled my name out on his tongue then smiled, “That’s a nice name.” Blood rushed to my face as Marco turned away to make my coffee. I never thought that someone just saying my name could sound so hot.

 Looking back at the floor I quietly made my way to a table. The tips of my ears burned as I sat down in one of the chairs near the counter.  Glancing down at my phone, I let out a muffled groan and ran a hand through my messy hair.  _9:45 am._  Well, I missed my first class.

 “Is something wrong Jean?” I flicked my eyes over to Marco, who looks generally concerned about my well-being. Grumble, I dropped my head into my arms.

 “No,” My muffled reply came. The sound of approaching footsteps made me shift nervously. I sighed heavily lifting my head, “No, it’s nothing.”   I don’t like telling my life story to complete strangers, although he is a really hot stranger. A stranger that you wouldn’t mind making out with. Oh my god, Jean focus on the task at hand!

 Marco frowned and he set the coffee in front of me. He pressed his lips and looked around the café. I looked down at my coffee, waiting for Marco to go back to whatever he was doing before.

 The movement of a chair pulled my attention away from my cup. I watched as Marco plopped down in the chair across from me, giving him a questioning look as he smiled.

 “My name’s Marco, Marco Bolt.” He extended his hand for a handshake. I noticed his teeth were possible the whitest fucking teeth I’ve even seen. Holy balls dude, what you do? Brush with Bleach?

I took Marco’s hand hesitantly, shaking it firmly. A warm sensation shot up my arm from the contact and I had to stop myself for gripping on too tightly.

 “Jean. Jean Kirstein.” I said with my ‘How’s it going’ smirk. Marco smiled kindly as we released each other’s hands. I found myself feeling uneasy and awkward. Now what? I looked down at my coffee, thinking, as twirling my lip ring in my teeth. A nervous habit I picked up not long after getting it pierced.

 “Did it hurt?” I froze at Marco’s words, waiting for Marco to continue. Please tell me that wasn’t the beginning of that one really cheesy pick-up line. I cringe just thinking about it.

 When he didn’t explain, I looked up at him confused. Marco’s eyes seemed to be fixated on my lips. The tips of my ears burned and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking between my lips and my eyes. Oh shit! Was he going to kiss me?

“W-What?” I stammered, feeling the back of my neck heat up. Marco flicked his curious eyes back up to mine, and then looked back down at my lips. He lifted his chin, gesturing towards my lips.

 “That. Did it hurt?” Slowly, I realized he was talking about my lip ring. My stomach knotted as Marco continued to stare at my lower lip. Act cool Jean. Just play it off. Try not to think of his soft looking lips brushing against yours as he pushes you against a wall and- oh my god this was not helping!

I cleared throat as my hand scratched the back of my neck and forced laugh. Marco’s eyes snapped back to mine and he raised an eyebrow.

 “Hah, this little thing? Naw, this one hurt the least.” By the face that Marco was pulling, I could say that he was a bit shocked. A small smirked pulled at my lips.

 “The least? You have more?” I raised an eyebrow, “Can I see them?” A shit-eating grin starched across my face at his last words. As I lean on my elbows to get closer to Marco, He leaned back cautiously. After quickly scanned the café, I turned back to Marco.

 “I don’t think it would be,” I paused for dramatic purposes, “appropriate to show you them here, or in any public area really.” I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms smugly as my words sunk in. Marco’s eyes widen in realization and light red blush rose to his cheeks.

 “O-oh.” He muttered shyly as he rubbed his nose, looking down quickly. I smiled wickedly at him then sighed dramatically. Pushing my chair back dramatically, I made a show of placing my hands on my hips. Marco’s head snapped up at the sound of my chair moving, his face still a tad red, and watched me with cautious eyes.

 Now, lets have some fun. I slowly took of my jacket as Marco sat up straight, trying to figurate out what I was up to.

 “Well no one’s here,” As I dropped on jacket onto my chair, Marco’s face converted into confusion, “and you insist,” I continued as I grabbed the back of my black t-shirt, raising it slowly over my head, “then I see no harm in showing you.” My shirt slowly raised enough to show my toned stomach and I watched as Marco’s eyes snapped towards the hem of my shirt then widen in realization.

 Marco, finally caught on to what I was doing, rushed to his feet, knocking the chair over, as his face turned a tad bit redder. He flailed his arms out in front of him as if to stop me.

 “N-no!” He partially shouted, “No, it’s okay!” Snickering at his reaction, I readjusted my shirt and plopped back down into my chair. I smirked up at Marco, who was still standing with his arms half raised as if to protect himself. I leaned back into my chair smugly and crossed my arms.

 “Chill man I was only joking.” Half joking, but he didn’t need to know that. He posture was stiff for a few more seconds before he frowned and his bottom lip jetted out. Slouching back down into his newly reclaimed seat he crossed his arms dramatically and huffed.

 “That wasn’t nice.” He sulked. I raised an amused brow as Marco continued to grumble. Was he pouting?

“B-but you know,” Marco stuttered rubbing his nose again, “I w-wouldn’t mind seeing them later. Somewhere a bit more... private?” My eyes widen, as my face flamed watching as Marco continued to stare at the ground bashfully. Holy shit! Was he serious? 

 Marco’s eyes suddenly snapped up to look at me with mischief and laughter gleaming in his eyes. My eyes slowly narrowed as Marco sent me a sweetly wicked smile.

 “Just kidding! You should see your face.” I scowled at him as he stuck his tongue out at me and swiftly went back towards the counter. I snorted, glad for the change of topic. What was he, Three? 

 “You little sh-” My retort was cut short as petit girl walked in. Marco chuckled before greeting the new customer. 

 Glaring around the room, I noticed a clock hanging on the wall. My eyes widened at the time. I really hope that clock’s wrong! I hurriedly reached for my phone and checked the time. Nope, it was  _10:15 am_. Mother fuck! Connie’s is going to kill me!

 Leaping from my chair, I threw my jacket over my shoulder, scooped up my coffee and high jacked it to the door. I pushed it open with my back and waved my coffee at Marco.

 “Bye Marco!” He looked up shocked and wave briefly before I sprinted down the street. I could have sworn that a look of sadness had crossed Marco’s face. I grinned smugly at the thought of Marco wanting me to stay. Well, I think I found my new coffee target.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “What the hell?!” Connie shouted, pointing exaggeratedly at his invisible watch. Once I’d reached him, he looked down at me with crossed arms as I leaned over my knees and panted.

 “What is it this time? Eren take to long changing or something?”

 “No–line–need coffee–so hot–freckles–so many freckles.” I wheezed, trying to catch my breath unsuccessfully. Connie cocked an eyebrow in question, but said nothing. God! If it were Eren I would have killed the little fucker. After gasping like a fish out of water for a good few minutes, I stood up and gave an apologetic grimace to Connie. I really hope he’s not mad at me.

 “Sorry man, I got catch up getting my coffee.” Connie raised both eyebrows and pressed his lips.

 “And I suppose that your  _hot coffee_  grew freckles and dick as well.” Scratching the back of my neck nervously, I laughed off his comment. Sure, something like that.

 “Yeah about that…” I trailed off and looked up at an unimpressed Connie, sighing I dropped my shoulders in defeat, “Look man, I had to go to that coffee shop that you told me about a while back, because some little brat held up the line at Starbucks and I really need my coffee,” I sneered recalling how much I wanted to punch her. Connie frowned and narrowed his eyes as I recognized the look in his eyes. Fuck! The last time I saw a look anywhere near to the one he’s giving me now… a kid ended up in a hospital. Panicking, I rushed to defend myself.

 “ButthentherewasthehottestbaristaI’veseeninmylifelikeholyfuckingshithewassohotbuttimegotawayfrommeI’msorrydude!” I took a sharp intake of breath as I saw Connie’s face-hardened, eyes unfocusing. I felt my body go rigid.

 The first time I had seen Connie angry was back in eighth grade when the new kid form England called me a fag after I came out to my class. I remember Connie’s eyes lighting on fire as he pounced the kid. Connie was at least two times smaller then him but didn’t stop him from beating the shit out of the kid. I never saw that kid after what Connie did to him. Lets just say that I never wanted to make Connie angry,  _ever again_. Ah shit, I’m so fucked.

 Stepping forward slowly, I placed my hands of his shoulders jolting him out of his thoughts. Connie’s eye’s darted to mine and I smiled gently.

 “Don’t worry, Connie. I’m not ready for anything serious.” He seemed to visibly relax, all the tension leaving his shoulders but a small frown still hung on his face.

 Turning around, I lifted my hand to block the non-existing sunlight and looked around dramatically like a sailor at sea. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Connie rolling his eyes as a smile grew ever so slightly. Dramatically huffing I turned back to Connie, who seemed mildly amused at my display.

 “Hey Con, where’s the Queen of Lesbians at?” At that exact moment, a pair of hands landed heavily on my shoulders making a very manly shriek escapes my mouth. I ripped my shoulders away from the strong grip, stumbling away and, being as uncoordinated as I am, fell on my ass. The howls of laughter from Connie and the devil herself pierced the air as I sat shell-shocked on the ground. Warmth spread across my checks and the back of my neck as I stood and brushed the dirt off my ass. Connie had fallen on the ground and was currently rolling around on the sidewalk. As for the devil, she had her hands on her knees as laughter shock her shoulders. I scolded, crossing my arms waiting for them to stop.  The Queen was the first to recover wiping her eyes still cackling.

 “Jesus Christ Jean,” She exclaimed as Connie began to stand up again, “if I had known your voice could go that high I would have signed you up for the choir program.” My cheeks burned, as Connie laughed harder and fell back over. 

 “S-Shuddup Ymir,” I growled, walking over to Connie and smacked him across his baldhead, “You too Con you asshole. Thanks for the warning!” Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest as Connie got to his feet.

 “Now Jean, you don’t have to be embarrassed, “Ymir began with a grin, “You should be proud of your talents.”  She saunters over and places her hand on my shoulder. I grimaced at the physical contact.

 “Whatever,” I growled shaking Ymir’s hand off, “let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

 “Well we would be eating right about now if  _someone_ ,” Connie glanced at me, “could keep his dick in his pants for five minutes.” I glared at Connie and scoffed. Then my eyes widened as Ymir perked up. Oh fuck.

 “Oh really?” Ymir said inquisitively as she and Connie exchanged knowing looks. Shivers ran up my spine as they both menacingly smirked at me. Instincts kicked and I turned to run, getting about three feet when suddenly I was yanked back by my collar. A lean shadow loomed over my shoulder as my face paled and a cold sweat clung to my clothes.

 “Spill.” Ymir snarled pushing me of the edge of the fountain. Shit, I’m so dead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first official contribute to the fandom and I'm really happy that I was able to make this. It is my first fanfiction that I've posted so forgive all the spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes you find. (and if you'd like to tell me so I can fix them. That be great)  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
